exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Xavier Curtis
Xavier Curtis is an agent that once worked for the SCP Foundation. Story The Man in Black Xavier was once a normal man happily married to an unnamed wife; however, supernatural circumstances caused Alison to seemingly die in an absurd accident, and when the Foundation acted in order to erase Xavier's memories of the event, he insisted on being an agent for them, something which they accepted after a series of physical and psychological evaluations. Among many missions, Xavier helped with containing Emeria's outburst - treated as a Keter-class emergency - alongside Lady Kenneon, fighting by her side twice. He was then asked to retrieve Malva Malebranche from a police office and bring her to the foundation, which he flawlessly did. He was later tasked with overseeing her and making sure she would remain docile. Uncovering the Conspiracy However, Xavier stumbled upon a vast conspiracy launched by a mysterious Black Queen seeking to obtain control over the entire world. Alongside Malva, performing various missions, he managed to obtain enough information to decipher a ritual allowing to alter the world's structure, and thus was authorized to quickly collect the ingredients all across the country. The last ingredient, however, turned out to be Xavier and Malva's child from the future, Erik Curtis. Not ruthless enough to kill or condemn his son to eternal imprisonment, Xavier ended up betraying the Foundation and running away with Malva and Erik, encountering the Black Queen who turned out to be Alison Chao, Xavier's colleague, and his wife who was enhanced by the Foundation and given a new identity. After a massive confrontation, Malva managed to convince Alison to calm her destructive urge, leading in the four of them quickly escaping the Foundation's pursuit by claiming an alliance with the Cheshire Corporation. When the Corporation became the Cheshire Isle, Xavier remained a vigilant agent, eventually learning of a second daughter, Chroma Chao. Appearance Xavier is a young man of Asian descent, with long black hair and fair skin, as well as brown eyes. He usually dresses in an impeccable black tie. He can however wear a variety of disguises whenever needed. Personality After losing his wife, Xavier appears almost emotionless - while he can express feelings of happiness or frustration, he does so in an almost automatic way, and the way he strives to accomplish missions one after another without any rest seems quite inhuman. Malva, while pointing that out, helped Xavier with realizing that he was attempting to shut off memories of his past life through overwork and repeated endeavors. Xavier, with the help of Malva and latter Alison herself, managed to have some measure of control over his repressed emotions again, showing the pain and grief he chose to ignore for years. Between bursts of emotions and apathetic, dutiful drive, Xavier is a conflicted character whose apparent docility hides a sharp facade. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Xavier is a swift individual with surprising resilience and physical strength unexpected for his slender build. * Multiple Talents: Xavier, while not being a genius in any domain, is a talented infiltrator, marksman, investigator, computer expert, driver, tactician and possesses many more talents. * Immense Willpower: Xavier's sanity acts almost as a superpower, allowing him to keep his calm in any situation and act in a pragmatic way, unfettered by stress and danger. Storylines * M-Chronicles 3 : Redemption briefly features him. * Foundation Files M features him as a central protagonist. * New Age Dawning also features him. Trivia * Xavier's physical design is inspired from Final Fantasy VII's Tseng. * He is laughingly referred to as a coffee addict, due to his extremely short nights and habit to compensate for a lack of proper rest with heavy caffeine consumption. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Foundation